


Mortal Eternity

by Vanish



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fantastic, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish
Summary: 比尔博遇见了一件怪事，他被卷入了一件银行抢劫案，但是除了他之外好像没有任何一个当事人记得这件事……
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是2016年的参本文~也是目前最长的一篇索博完结文……（短小写手尽力了）  
> 现在看来文名老觉得还是有点怪（没起好没起好，但是本子都出了不改了）

看着验钞机上的数字飞快地跳动着，Bilbo用力瞪大酸涩的双眼，拼命压下一个几乎到了嘴边的哈欠，勉强在客户前维持着热情的微笑。昨晚看的那本小说太过引人入胜，让人完全无法克制住一口气看到结尾的欲望，结果一不小心就看到了三点多，导致今天无论怎么喝咖啡也压不下铺天盖地的困意。

验钞机上的数字停住了。

“您好，一共五千英镑，确定存入您的账户吗？”他微笑着看向客户。女人抓着提包一脸警惕地点头，一双眼睛紧盯着他手上的一沓钞票，好像怀疑只要她一转眼Bilbo就会换掉她的钱一样——老天，这里是银行。Bilbo在心里叹了一口气。好吧，你不能期待所有的客户都那么友好。他迅速地处理好剩下的程序，看着那个客户稍显放心地离开了，便按铃呼叫了下一个。

等待客户的期间他忍不住打了个哈欠，稍微放松了一下快要僵硬的脸，然后在看到下一个客户靠近窗口的时候又飞快地挂上了职业的微笑。

这只是Bilbo Baggins的生活中很普通的一天。

在父亲的希望下，大学时他选择了金融的方向。顺顺利利地读完大学，顺顺利利地回到夏尔，顺顺利利地成为了夏尔银行里一名普通的职员。工作时间十分固定，每天从上午九点坐到下午五点，周末会有一天休息。每天他都要面对无数的客户，但处理来处理去也就那么几件事。就像他父亲曾说过的，一个安稳、不会有太大变动的工作，虽不能大富大贵，至少能衣食无忧。

的确，他的生活还算安逸，但是单调得令人厌烦。几乎每一天都是前一天的重复，Bilbo甚至可以预测十年后的自己也还会像今天这样——如果顺利的话说不定会升职，处理一些更为重要的业务，但总归不会有太大的改变。

敲打键盘的声音和打印申请单的声音混在一起变得更加催眠，Bilbo几乎想不顾一切地倒头就睡了，只剩最后一点对工作的尊重还在支撑着他保持清醒。

是的，Bilbo尊重现在的工作，但如果要他自己重新选一次的话，他会更愿意成为一个自由作家，买一个乡间的小屋，在静谧的田野里写一些自己喜欢的故事。虽然光是想想，他就能听到父亲的反对声在耳边响起了：“不切实际！痴心妄想！太不稳定了！你会把自己的人生毁掉的！”小时候的Bilbo还会对这种话不屑一顾，但随着年纪的增长，他也不自觉地选择了父亲所说的稳定生活。

毕竟，人能承受多少生活的变数呢。

他把申请单递给客户，示意他在标出来的地方签字。客户低下头的时候，他捂住嘴偷偷地又打了一个哈欠，想着今晚一定要早点睡。

那个人就是这时进来的，在他甚至还没打完那个哈欠的时候。

用黑布蒙住面部的男人一进来就朝天花板开了一枪，直接击碎了摄像头，银行里所有人都尖叫起来，有孩子吓得大哭，但马上被母亲捂住嘴，只能发出呜呜的声音。

“都不许吵！全部蹲到角落！”男人大吼着，朝着天花板又开了一枪，然后用枪威胁着所有人抱头缩在墙边，Bilbo也吓得躲到了桌下，哆哆嗦嗦地想往电话那边挪过去，却被一个突然掉在他面前的手提包挡住了去路。

“把所有的钱都装进去。”劫匪用枪指着他的脑袋威胁道。Bilbo犹豫地左右看了看，桌子挡住了他的视线，他不知道其他人的情况。

“快点！别磨磨蹭蹭的！”劫匪大声催促道，枪往前推了推，好像马上就要按下扳机，Bilbo不敢再犹豫，捡起手提包，打开抽屉把整叠整叠的现金往里面塞，劫匪的枪跟着他的动作，一直对准着他的脑袋。

走到隔壁桌的时候，同事Tauriel从桌子底下偷偷看着他，微微晃了一下手机，Bilbo隐秘地颔首，装作手忙脚乱地装着现金，故意把那些钞票弄得“哗哗”响。

“先……先生……”把柜台所有的钱都装进去后，他努力镇定地把手提包递给劫匪，声音微微提高地说道，“所有钱都在里面了。”

劫匪扯过提包就要走。这时，警车的声音远远地传了过来，听起来有好几辆正在接近。他咒骂了一声，怒气冲冲地转回身，一把扯过Bilbo的衣领，在他还没反应过来的时候，直接把他从柜台那边拽了出来，带得桌上的文件“哗啦”撒了一地。

“里面的人听好！你已经被包围了！请马上放下武器投降！”

“去你妈的！”劫匪往地上狠狠吐了一口痰，一手箍着Bilbo的脖子一手用枪顶着他的脑袋，冲着门口大喊，“放我走，不然我就打死这个小矮子！”

警方派出人来跟劫匪谈判，但他们说了什么Bilbo都没听清，他唯一能感觉到的东西就是顶在他太阳穴上硬邦邦的枪口。因为距离近，他还能闻到枪口里淡淡的火药味。

“你们别想耍花招！再不放我走我就开枪了！”劫匪越来越激动，不停地用枪口狠戳着Bilbo的太阳穴。

“砰！”

耳边传来子弹打进皮肉的闷响，Bilbo扑倒在地。一个人重重地压在他身上，有液体从他的脸上滑下，周围一片嘈杂声，有人在尖叫，有人跑来跑去，大喊着什么。

他死了吗？他睁大眼睛，却只能看到一片黑暗。

很快，也许几分钟也许几秒钟，有人将他拉了起来。那是个年轻的警察，他把Bilbo拉到一边，对着他大声说着什么，但Bilbo的耳朵嗡嗡作响，只能看着那双深邃的蓝色眼睛和在他面前一张一合的嘴唇。

“你没事了！你没事了！”过了好一会儿，Bilbo才终于听清了他在说什么，他朝着警察围住的那个地方看过去，从人群的缝隙中，他看见劫匪面朝下倒在地上，鲜血从他身下逐渐漫开，在头部形成一片近似椭圆形的血泊。

原来他还活着，是劫匪死了。

“你受伤了吗？”那个将他拉出来的警察站在他面前，微微低下头，轻皱起眉审视着他。

Bilbo检查了一下自己，摇了摇头。他的头上和身上沾了一些血液，但那都是劫匪倒在他身上时弄上去的。除了太阳穴还突突地发疼以外，他一点事儿都没有。

“那就好。”那个警察脸上的表情放松了一些，“不过你最好还是过去检查一下。”他指了指不远处的救护车。Bilbo机械地点了点头，朝着救护车走过去，他还没从惊吓中回过神来。等到他确认自己安然无恙，并感激地接过救护人员递来的毛毯和水，再想起回头时，那个警察早已回到了他的同事之中，到处都是跟他穿着同样制服的人，再也看不到他在哪了。


	2. Chapter 2

无论前一天发生了什么，第二天地球照样转动，该上班的该上学的也一样不能偷懒。

Bilbo准时坐到了自己的工作岗位上，隔壁桌的Tauriel抬起头笑着跟他说了声早上好。

Bilbo也回了句早上好，趁着还没有客户来，跟Tauriel聊了起来：“我说，行长该考虑给我们装个玻璃隔窗了吧，这样一点保护措施都没有也太危险了。”

“是啊，我老是在想，万一有一天被抢劫了怎么办。”Tauriel笑着说道，一边低下头去整理着桌子上的文件。

“谁说不是呢。昨天幸亏你及时报了警。要不然我们可就损失大了。”

Tauriel困惑地抬起头：“报什么警？”

“就是昨天啊，当时那个劫匪让我把钱都装进他的包里，我都不知道怎么办了，还好你及时报了警，警察才能来的这么快。”

Tauriel脸上的表情越来越困惑：“劫匪？”

“就是昨天……”Bilbo突然觉得有哪里不大对劲了，“你不记得了吗？”

Tauriel慢慢地摇了摇头。

“你昨晚做噩梦了吗？”她问道。

当一个人的记忆跟你的记忆相反时，你或许还会坚信自己的记忆是真实的，但当所有的人都表示跟你的记忆不一样时，你还能这么坚定吗？

当Bilbo询问了所有自己的同事后，他真的不知道该去相信哪个了，自己的记忆还是其他所有人的记忆。

他们全都不记得昨天的抢劫案。

不，与其说不记得，不如说他们就像完全没经历过一样，他们异口同声地说昨天的工作就像之前的每一天一样正常，即使Bilbo还能指出其中的几个人昨天都蹲在哪里发抖，他们也依然坚定地摇着头。

“可怜的Bilbo，你大概是被噩梦吓坏了。”

不，这绝不是噩梦。

在不可置信和困惑不解中度过了一整天的Bilbo浑浑噩噩地走出了夏尔银行，几个同事从他身边经过，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“回去好好休息一下吧，Bilbo。”他们说着，然后勾肩搭背地走远。走在后面的Bilbo听见了他们的窃笑声。

“……抢劫……可笑的幻想……”

“……那些荒唐的小说搞坏了他的脑子……”

他抿紧唇，快走几步从那些人旁边挤了过去，背后瞬时噤声，然而这并不能让Bilbo觉得更好受一点。

随他们说去吧，他对着自己说道，他一点儿也不关心。

但是谁能告诉他昨天和今天究竟都发生了些什么！

Bilbo越走越快，好像这样就能把所有的烦闷都甩掉一样。

回家的路上有个街心公园，平常Bilbo总是喜欢从里面穿过去，今天也不例外。这里能让他从一整天都在与金钱打交道的单调生活中稍微解脱出来，享受一下自然的气息，还能找找小说的灵感。

——虽然他是没什么时间和精力去完成一部小说，但偶尔写下的小片段攒起来也能有挺厚的了。只要他能用来写作的时间可以再多一点……

等等，其实今天的经历也可以写进小说里，比如说主人公经历了一场可怕的灾难，但第二天除了他以外，所有的人都忘记了这一回事，但这一切其实都是反派的阴谋……

一旦琢磨起小说来，Bilbo就没有那么烦躁了，他将手插进口袋里，一边构思着细节，一边慢腾腾地走进了街心公园。

这个时间，公园里总是挤满了人。刚放学的孩子们追着一个脏兮兮的足球跑来跑去，草坪上有几个老人在坐着聊天，一个满头大汗的男人慢跑着从Bilbo身边经过，给他让开路时Bilbo听见男人的耳机里传来喧嚣的音乐声。

多么适合跟反派摊牌的场景，Bilbo想着，当主角在一个街心公园坐下，想要平静地休息一下时，反派悄悄地坐到他身边，威胁主角如果不按他说的办，他就要把这个公园整个炸掉，这些主角喜爱的平和的人们就会瞬间变成碎片。

非常好。他们的交涉地点可以选在一张长椅上，比如他就要经过的这张。扶手年久失修，染上了锈色的斑点，座位上的红漆黯淡无光，有的地方已经脱落了，可以看见内里木头的褐色。以及……

也许是Bilbo看着长椅的眼神过于热烈，坐在长椅上的男人抬头看了过来。他很英俊，面容有种说不出的熟悉感，大概也是这个公园的常客。漂亮的蓝宝石一样的眼睛在夕阳的映照下显得有些透明，就像他背后的傍晚的天空。现在，那双蓝宝石一般的眼睛平淡地扫了一眼Bilbo，接着同样平淡地收了回去，直视着前方。Bilbo的心脏突然不受控制地加速跳动起来，他不自在地收回眼神，垂头看着地面，快步向前走去。

直到走了很长一段距离，他才突然意识到了什么。

他觉得那个男人眼熟，但并不是因为他总在这个公园碰到他。

那个男人跟昨天扶起他的那个警察长得几乎一、模、一、样。

除了发型。

虽然昨天那个警察的头发被警帽盖住了看不见是什么样子，但绝不可能有今天这么长，此外，这个男人似乎要矮上一些。

难道说是兄弟？Bilbo回头看了会儿那张长椅，犹豫着要不要上前问一问。这时，他看见男人接起一个电话，然后一边说一边朝着另一个方向走了。

也许明天吧。Bilbo在原地站了一会儿，对着自己的决定点点头，然后朝着家的方向走去了。

他的思绪已经彻底被刚刚那个男人搅乱，连小说也不想去想了。


	3. Chapter 3

单调的生活过久了，连抵抗单调的热情都会被消耗掉。

Bilbo疲惫地从夏尔银行走出来，觉得只要再工作一分钟，他就会当场死掉，死在足够杀死他的疲倦和无聊之中。无视同事们善意或非善意的嘲笑已经足够让人精疲力尽了，今天来的客户还一个比一个挑剔，同一个问题他总要解释三遍以上。

不过好在，今天他还剩下一件振奋人心的事情要去做——他要去解开自己的疑惑。这两天，他构想的反派的阴谋都换了上百个了。

一走进街心公园，Bilbo就迫不及待地朝着那张长椅走去，眼睛也开始急切地探寻着他的目标。长椅上果然坐着一个男人，独自一人，看着草坪上嬉戏的孩童。他跟Bilbo前两天看到的那两个人看上去那么相似，却又不太一样。

今天的这个男人穿着一件灰色的长风衣，留着一头利落的褐色短发，浓密的络腮胡几乎能连到两边的鬓角，只露出中间薄薄的嘴唇。他的手上夹着一只香烟，已经快要烧完一半了，烟灰颤颤巍巍地挂在剩余的半截香烟上，好像来一阵风就能把它吹到地上。

Bilbo慢慢地走到他边上。

“先生？”他低低地叫了一声，在男人抬起头看向他时有些局促地微笑起来。

“我对这一片不太熟，问路的话你可以去问问那边的人。”男人冷淡地说道，然后他移开视线，将香烟送到嘴边，于是那一截烟灰终于掉落下来，在地上摔成了碎片。

“问路？不我不是要问路，虽然我的确是有问题要问您。”Bilbo犹豫了几秒，终于把自己的疑问说了出来，“请问……您有兄弟吗？我是说，跟您长得几乎一模一样的，可能有一个还是个警察。”

男人猛地扭头看着他，眼睛慢慢地眯起来：“你说什么？”

在那慑人的目光下，Bilbo几乎就要退缩了，但他向来有着强大得几乎能战胜一切的好奇心，因此他清了清嗓子，挺直了身体直视着男人的眼睛。

“或许问您这个问题不太礼貌，但是先生，这两天它对我造成了一些困扰……当然首先我要感谢您的兄弟——如果他是您的兄弟的话，毕竟你们长得实在太相似了——前天他帮了我，当时我被抢劫我们银行的劫匪劫持，而他……”

“你记得？”男人霍然站起身，高大的身材逼近Bilbo，顿时把他笼罩在了阴影里。

“是……是的。”Bilbo紧张地咽了一口口水，“那也正是我要问您的。”

“为什么……只有我一个人记得，其他人全都忘了？”

男人盯着Bilbo看了一会儿，然后他后退了一步，重新回到长椅上坐下。

“如果你想跟我聊聊的话，那就过来坐下吧，毕竟这也不是一句两句就能说得清的，Mr……”

“Baggins。Bilbo Baggins。”Bilbo在离男人两掌宽的地方坐了下来。

“好的，Baggins先生。”男人将夹着香烟的手抬到嘴边，却发现烟已经熄灭了，于是他耸了耸肩，随手将烟头扔进了一旁的垃圾桶。

“Thorin Durin。”他用那只刚刚拿过香烟的手朝Bilbo伸过来，两人轻轻地握了一下手，“您想问什么？”

“为什么明明发生过的事情，会只有我一个人记得呢？”Bilbo期待地看着男人的嘴唇，希望从中听到令人满意的答案。但Thorin只是收回手，垂下了眼睛。

“或许它并没有真的发生过。”

“这不可能！它真的发生过！而且你明明也是知道的！”Bilbo激动地站起身，激烈的动作和突然拔高的声音引得附近几个行人好奇地看了过来，于是他硬邦邦地坐了下来，“它真的发生过。我记得的。”

“可是其他人都说它没有，你又怎么能这么确信呢？说不定那一切都只是一场梦罢了。”

Bilbo失望地抿紧了嘴唇。

“我原以为你知道，可是你也不知道，还像其他的人那样取笑我。我怎么能确信？因为我记得，因为我的日记记得，我或许会搞混梦境与现实，但文字不会。很抱歉，Durin先生，我想我该离开了，如果您见着了您的兄弟的话，请代我说声谢谢，并转告他我希望跟他谈谈。”

说着，Bilbo站起身就要离开，却被Thorin抓住了胳膊。

“等等，Baggins先生！”

“抱歉，我想我同您没有什么好说的了，还是请您的兄弟来与我见面吧。”

“我没有兄弟！”

且不说越来越多的行人朝这奇怪的两人投来的好奇眼神多么的令人尴尬，光是Thorin那句话就让Bilbo半天没回过神，等到他终于反应过来时，他已经被高大的男人拉着从街心公园出来，进了一家咖啡馆，并坐在了一个靠窗的角落。

“我很抱歉，Baggins先生，我不该这么试探您，”一落座，Thorin就开始道歉，“我只是想确定一下。”

“那么您说的没有兄弟是……”

“如果您能先告诉我日记的事，我就把一切都告诉您。” 

“日记？”

“您之前说过的，您的日记里……有写过我？我是说，那个警察。”

Bilbo的脸有些发热，他清了清嗓子，有些不自在地拿起手边的咖啡喝了一口，借着咖啡冒出的热气的遮挡偷眼看了看Thorin，但对方的表情十分严肃，甚至还有一些急切，一点也不像是要拿他开玩笑的样子。

“呃……好吧，是的。你知道，被抢劫银行的匪徒劫持为人质并不是一件寻常的事，我当然会把这件事写进日记，而您的兄弟……您……”他突然想起Thorin说的话，但一时他又不知道怎么去称呼那个警察，于是他挥了挥手表示带过，“那个警察跟我接触得最多，所以我当然……”

“而第二天，您的日记没有消失。”

“当然，我的日记怎么会消失？又不像童话中的魔法那样……”

Bilbo突然停了下来。

“等等。这就是我能记住一切的原因，是吗？”

Thorin沉默地看着他，没有点头也没有摇头。

“所以，您……是个魔法师？”

Thorin当然不是魔法师，他笑了起来，端起咖啡浅啜了一口，蓝眼睛从咖啡杯沿上方揶揄地看着Bilbo：“虽然我非常想，但很可惜，我并不是。”

“那就像中国的变脸？他们一秒钟就能换好几张脸，但我以为他们只能变那些花花绿绿的脸谱呢！还有身高的变化，就像功夫那样？听说他们的缩骨功能让一个成年人缩成小孩的身形……那不同的身份……或许军情五处？……”

眼见着Bilbo越说越离谱，Thorin失笑摇头，放下了咖啡杯：“完美的想象力，Baggins先生。但很遗憾，跟您想得有些不同。我不会一秒钟变好几张脸，也不会用中国功夫来改变身高，更不是能随意伪造身份的特工。我的变化是不受自己控制的。每天早上一醒来，我就变了个样。”

“就像《马丁的早晨》！”

“没错，就像《马丁的早晨》。”Thorin敛起了笑容，他垂头看着咖啡杯，右手拿着小勺轻轻地搅拌着，“但马丁比我幸运，他还有朋友。”

“那你……”

答案已经呼之欲出了，只要将一切线索都串起来。

“你会被遗忘。”

Thorin手中的勺子撞到杯壁上，清脆的声响在两人之间的沉默中显得格外刺耳。他将勺子拿出来放在杯垫上，微微叹了口气。

“您说的对。”

“这也是我之前那样试探您的原因。您知道，我不太敢相信。已经很久没有人能记住我了。”


	4. Chapter 4

Bilbo不知道不能被人记住会是种什么样的感觉。他想起小区的保安，每天早上都会去的那家早餐店的老板，一起共事的同事和领导，联系不多但偶尔还是会小聚一下的几个朋友，如果这些人再也留不下对他的记忆，如果世上认识他的人只剩他自己一个……那种孤独的快要窒息的感觉，他不太敢去想。他看着坐在他对面正面无表情地喝着咖啡的Thorin，觉得心脏像被人狠狠地扯了一下，连店里温柔的爵士小调听起来都溢满了悲伤。

“我……我很抱歉。”他低声说道。

“为什么？这跟你一点关系也没有。”Thorin不在意地耸了耸肩，“这么些年混过来，我都习惯了。就像是……玩一个角色扮演游戏？想想看，每天都作为一个新的角色存在，而且每天躺上床去的时候，你都不知道你再醒过来时又会变成谁，这不是很有意思吗？”

Bilbo勉强地扯了一下嘴角。

“Bilbo……我可以这么叫你吗？非常谢谢你能这样担心我，我很感激。”Thorin轻轻拍了拍Bilbo放在桌面上的手，对着他温和地笑起来，“不用为我难过，今天能遇上你，我已经足够幸运了。不过……我有个请求，我可以……看看你的日记吗？”

Bilbo有些愕然地睁大眼睛：“我的日记？”

“如果你不愿意的话不用勉强。”Thorin随意地挥了挥手，“我只是有些好奇。你知道，我曾经试过给自己拍下照片打算第二天给别人看，但只要一觉醒来，那些照片就全都不见了，同样的，与我前一天生活相关的其他所有事情也留不下任何痕迹。但是文字记录竟然……”

“你没有尝试过写日记吗？”

“日记？不，我向来不喜欢记这些东西。”Thorin向后靠在椅背上，“你看，度过每一天已经够让人精疲力尽了，谁还会想再回顾一遍呢。况且，之前我也不觉得写下它们会对我有什么帮助。”

“但是……它们是有帮助的……”Bilbo低声说道。

“是啊……”Thorin点了点头，“没想到，反而是我最不觉得可以存留的……”

“等等。”Bilbo的眼睛突然亮了起来，“既然这样，那我们为什么不把你身上的变化记录下来呢？我是说，写成一本传记！”

Thorin微微皱起了眉。

“为什么我们要这样做？”他慢慢地说道，“这又没有什么意义。”

“当然有！”Bilbo瞪大了眼睛，如果此时他的声音不合礼仪地提高了，过于兴奋的他也不会注意到，“你看，因为我在日记里写到了你，所以我能记住你，那如果其他人看到了你的故事，说不定也能记住你呢？这样你就不用再过每天都会被遗忘的生活，这不是很棒吗？”

“如果他们不能呢？”Thorin抿起了嘴唇。

“那至少也留下了你生活过的痕迹。”Bilbo不假思索地说道。

Thorin不说话了，他移开目光，看向了窗外来往的行人。

“好吧，也许你说得对。”思考了一会儿后，他轻轻敲了敲桌面，转回头看着Bilbo，“那么我猜我们大概每天都需要碰个面聊一会儿？”

Bilbo微笑了起来。

“当然，如果您同意的话。”

Bilbo从没这么盼望着早点下班过。

他几乎每隔五分钟就要瞟一眼墙上的时钟：验钞的时候瞟一眼，客户签字的时候瞟一眼，敲打键盘的空隙间也要瞟一眼，内心不住地盘算着离他可以开始那个伟大的工程还有多久。

“有什么问题吗？”客户顺着他的眼神回头看了看。

“啊？噢，不，没什么问题。”他马上收回眼神，接过客户递过来的申请表，扬起职业化的矜持微笑，“我马上为您办好。”

那个白痴的、仿佛停走了的钟表终于缓慢地指向了五点。Bilbo一处理完最后一个业务就要迫不及待地站起身，好在他的礼仪还是让他克制住了自己，至少没有在客户离开前就跳下椅子。但他依然是第一个往外冲的。

“今天很积极哈？””大堂经理瞟了他一眼。

“呃，还好。”他扯开一个心虚的傻笑。

“我要是你，我看时间的动作至少也会收敛一些。”大堂经理拍了拍他的肩膀，冲他眨了眨眼睛，“年轻人急着约会我可以理解，但工作的时候我们还是要专注点，好吗？”

Bilbo胡乱地点了点头，然后经理刚一转开头，他就忙不迭地脚底抹油了。

约会？他的确有一个完美的约会要去赴，虽然跟经理暗示的那种罗曼蒂克没有一毛钱的关系就是了。

到达街心公园的时候，Thorin已经坐在那里了。他当然又发生了变化，但Bilbo还是能一眼认出来那就是他。毕竟——先不说喜欢独自坐在那张长椅上一边抽烟一边看着悠闲的游人出神的人到底有几个，光是侧面那高挺的过分的鼻梁和深邃的眼窝就不是每个人都能拥有的。

“嗨。”Bilbo快步走到Thorin旁边坐下，“久等了吗？”

Thorin摇了摇头，深蓝色的眼睛在半长的刘海下闪着愉悦的光芒：“我也才刚到。”

“那么……”Bilbo说着手就想往包里伸，但又觉得这样似乎显得太过急切了，于是他来回抚摸着包带，考虑还是跟Thorin接着聊两句，“今天发生什么有趣的事情了吗？”

“有趣的事情？”Thorin将挡在眼前的黑发拨到耳后，大声地叹了一口气，“我给人端了一天的盘子，伺候了无数挑剔的客人，一点儿也不想回忆任何细节。——我们什么时候开始？”

既然当事人都这么说了，Bilbo也不再担心自己的礼仪，他飞快地从包中拿出笔和笔记本，事实上，那两样东西他刚刚就已经抓在手里了。

“我们随时可以开始。”他把笔记本摊开放在腿上，在空白的一页上写下日期，“你希望以什么方式进行你的传记？时间顺序？或者专题？”

Thorin没有马上回答。他翻了翻Bilbo的笔记本，挑起了眉：“本子很漂亮。”

“是啊……”Bilbo摸了摸红色的皮面，这是他最喜欢的本子，一直都没舍得拿出来用，“不过好故事值得用好本子来配。……所以，我们用什么顺序？”

“你来决定吧。我只负责提供故事。”Thorin向后靠在椅背上，对着Bilbo摊开双手，“你想知道什么？”

Bilbo明显地犹豫了起来。他将笔记本翻到了最后一页，用笔轻轻地敲了敲嘴唇。Thorin瞟了一眼，只看到那一页上凌乱的字迹。

“事实上，我昨晚的确有了一点思路……”Bilbo用笔盖在那一页上勾勾画画，“那么，你还记得你第一次发生变化的时候吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

变化是突然在Thorin身上发生的。

在最早的那几年，他过得就像每一个普通小孩一样，成天与玩伴疯打疯闹，被父母拎着耳朵教训着要好好学习，但满脑子都是些奇思妙想，最憧憬的事是一夜之间长大成人，可以想做什么就做什么。

然后有一天，七岁的他以二十七岁的身体醒了过来，差点因为不太适应成人的身高而一头栽到地上。

“这……什么……”他一脸惊恐地从镜子边逃开，一路喊着妈妈，从二楼冲进了一楼的厨房。

而他的母亲正端着早餐从厨房里出来，差点与他撞了个满怀。勉强护住了煎饼但没能扶住牛奶杯的Durin夫人愤怒了，她重重地将盘子放下，一边拿来抹布擦着地板上的牛奶一边大声地数落着莽撞的Thorin。

“Thorin Durin——！你都二十七岁了！你就不能把谨慎这两个字稍微放在心上一点？有时候我真的恨不得把这两个字刻在你身上——”她直起身，扔下抹布，双手叉腰，“你还杵在这里干什么？这都几点了你还要不要去上班？赶紧去换衣服！傻张着嘴干嘛？等着我给你换吗？你以为你还只有七岁？”

Thorin诚恳地点了点头，结结巴巴地说道：“妈妈，我……我也不知道我为什么变成了这个样子，明明我只有七岁，但却……”他敏捷地躲开了一块砸向他的抹布。

“大清早的发什么疯！”他那看上去不比他年长多少的母亲翻了个白眼，把他往卧室推去，“快快快，你要迟到了！你看看你把这里弄得一团糟的，不管七岁还是二十七岁都一样爱捣蛋，真是不让我省心……”

妈妈一边数落着他一边转回去，继续忙自己的事了，而Thorin彻底地惊恐了。

难道说……他一觉睡了二十年？

“所以……你真的去上班了吗？”Bilbo问道。

Thorin慢慢地吐了一口气，点了点头：“对，那正是更让我惊恐的一点。”

彻底茫然的Thorin决定接受他来到了二十年后的事实——至少在第二天到来前他都是这么想的。

他从一衣柜的西装中随意挑了一套换上回到餐厅。母亲一边催促他赶紧去上班一边往他盘子里加煎饼，他匆匆吃了几口就跑去门口穿鞋，一切都跟他七岁时去上学的场面那么像，但上班……？天知道他该去上班的地方是哪里。这时，一直坐在客厅翻看报纸的父亲终于抬起了头，清了清嗓子严肃地看着Thorin，Thorin条件反射地站直身体，这也是上学前的例行节目了——父亲要开始他对Thorin的每日叮嘱了。

“孤山矿产是个好公司，你刚去那边，难免会有点不适应，不过忍一忍，习惯了就好，不要又跟同事闹矛盾。”

好吧，他27岁了，父亲的叮嘱自然会发生变化。但没有听到熟悉的“好好学习，不要跟同学闹矛盾”，还是让Thorin有些不习惯地恍惚了一下，差点错过父亲话中的重点。

好吧。孤山矿产。真是好极了。从来没听说过。

所以当Thorin站在一扇铁门前，瞪着铁门里那栋大楼上的“孤山矿产”几个大字时，他决定将一切都解释为躯体记忆——不然还有什么可以解释为什么他能知道一家他从没听说过的公司的地址呢？Thorin在铁门前犹豫着徘徊了好一会儿，终是有些忐忑地走了进去。没有人拦住他，这他倒是没有太意外，但当他在走廊上走着，好奇地看着一个个门牌的时候，一个看上去四十多岁的女人叫着他的名字从一间办公室走了出来。

“Durin先生，你迟到了！”那个女人拿着一份文件，头发一丝不苟地绾在脑后，正一脸严厉地看着他，“而我希望您在忘记上班时间的时候没有把今天要去新发现的那个秘银矿视察的事也一并忘掉。司机已经在等您了！”说着，她将文件拍到Thorin胸口，昂着头踩着高跟鞋“笃笃”地走回了办公室，留下Thorin拿着那份文件迷惘地愣在了走廊上。

秘银矿？视察？

所以现在他该干什么？

他打开那份文件，内页上布满密密麻麻的小字，是一份详细的工作安排。

好吧，也许他可以首先——

换上一件防护服。

Bilbo倒吸了一口凉气：“你是说就你一个人跟着十二个矿工一起下去了？然后还遇上了塌方？老天！不管怎么说，这也太过分了，你当时还是个七岁的孩子！就算是神的恶作剧也该有限度一点！我是说，就算那天你变成了27岁的样子，你当时的内心应该还是只有七岁，对吗？”

Thorin点了点头，露出了一个有些惊讶的微笑：“Bilbo……”

Bilbo还沉浸在后怕中，没有注意到Thorin的欲言又止：“如果你死在了里面怎么办？就算第二天能变化，死亡的人能复活吗？这真是……如果让我知道是谁在你身上搞鬼，我一定要狠狠地踢他的屁股，让他把时间和精力花在更有意义的事情上！——等等，在你每一天的变化里，前一天死亡的人在第二天还能复活吗？”他突然想到一个问题，转过头问道。

“当然不能。”Thorin说道，“我猜这种变化也是有法则的，死去的人就真的死去了。不过好在当时我们找到了一条地下河，顺着它找到了出口，所以没有人伤亡。”

“真是太幸运了。”Bilbo沉吟着点点头，“所以，你第二天再去的时候，那里已经什么痕迹都没有了？”

Thorin摇了摇头：“第二天我倒是还勉强记得那个公司怎么走，但我走到那里的时候，连大门的影子都没见着，更别说那栋大楼了。那里已经变成了一条繁华的大街，而昨天公司大门的地方变成了一家杂货店。当我走进去的时候，发现里面正在玩着手机的店员跟昨天那个女经理长得一模一样。但当我问她的时候，她说她从没见过我，也从没听说过孤山矿产这家公司。”

“矿山也不见了？”

“矿山也不见了。”

“真是奇怪……”Bilbo一边将Thorin的话在笔记本上记录下来，一边嘟囔着说道，“难道是移到其他地方了？我记得秘银矿是Dale那边比较盛产吧。”

“你说的没错，我的家就在那边。Baggins老爷，您知道的真多。”

Bilbo翻了翻眼皮，瞟了眼Thorin：“我听出来了，你在取笑我。但一个想要当作家的人总是要积累各种知识来丰富素材的，虽然我知道我还远远不够。不过，你为什么会从那么远的地方来夏尔呢？”

“因为我在旅行。有人说旅行有助于思考。”

“有人？”Bilbo好奇地看向Thorin，而后者只是随意地挥了挥手。“只是路上遇到的一个老头子，神神叨叨的，似乎喜欢对他遇到的每一个人提建议，当时那条路上的人看到他都绕着走。我只是刚好觉得这个建议说不定也不错，所以……”他耸了耸肩，没有说下去。

Bilbo理解地点了点头，在本子的角落写下“奇怪老人的建议”，但是没有太把他放在心上。他咬着笔盖思考了一会儿，反复审视着自己的笔记，检查着是否还有什么重要的东西遗漏了，然后他听见Thorin叫了一声他的名字。

“什么？”他应答得有些心不在焉，目光还粘在本子上。

突然的变化……第二天消失的痕迹……所有人都没能保存下的记忆……

“今天就到这里吧。毕竟你一天的工作量不能太大。而且你大概还没有吃晚饭？”他听见Thorin说道，然后他才猛然意识到自己的肠胃已经抗议很久了。

“噢，你说的对。”Bilbo抬起头，这才发现天色已经暗了不少，只因为长椅旁有路灯，他才没有意识到这一点。公园里的人少了很多，只剩下些年轻的小情侣们，还相偎着坐在长椅或草地上小声地聊着天，而他和Thorin两个大男人霸占了一张长椅，怎么看都有点诡异。虽然有传记这么个正当理由，但Bilbo还是莫名地尴尬起来：“呃……等我先写完这几句话……然后我们一起去吃晚饭？你是不是也没有吃晚饭？”

Thorin耸了耸肩作为回答。而Bilbo觉得更不好意思了。他知道自己做起喜欢的事情就容易忽略周围，朋友们没少因为这个取笑他，但平常也就算了，今天还连累Thorin饿着肚子陪他一起聊到这么晚……他不自在地咳嗽了一声，加快了写字的速度。


	6. Chapter 6

接下来的日子变得明快起来。

生活里多了个盼头，Bilbo整个人都像得到了灌溉的树苗，每天都过得生气勃勃，连银行工作也显得没那么单调了——他总会趁着工作的间隙回味Thorin昨天给他讲过的故事，或者分神猜测他今天的身份。只不过下班前的那段时间变得更加难熬了一些。

不过他还有一个烦恼。传记的进度太慢了。

因为Thorin身上的特殊变化，他们每天都只会讨论一到两个故事，因为如果不能及时整理下来，第二天Bilbo就会把前一天的对话内容忘得一干二净。录音笔无疑是个很好的避免遗忘的工具，但它也只有当天有用，到了第二天，它就干净得仿佛被人偷偷按了重置键一样，连Bilbo的声音也不能留下来。

想要了解得更多但又不能知道得太多，这真是让Bilbo焦躁不已。

不过——

他瞟了眼墙上的时钟，快到五点了，银行里已经没有很多客户了，所以他光明正大地发起了呆。

——昨晚他睡得有些晚，三点多才躺到床上，但关于Thorin的当天记忆并没有消失。看来记忆的消除可能是发生在睡梦中的，而不像他之前猜测的十二点后就算为新的一天。这样的话，之后他就可以熬晚一点，而不用急急忙忙地赶在十二点前整理完当天的讨论内容。

也就是说，他们每天讨论的故事可以再多一些了！

Bilbo又瞟了眼时钟，五点了！他高兴地跳下椅子，收拾东西走人。

Thorin已经在街心公园等着他了。

之前他们也约过几次别的地方，某家两人都很感兴趣的餐厅或是两人的家中，但因为两个人还是更喜欢公园里的氛围，所以最终还是决定每天都在这里见面。

今天的Thorin很特别，当然了，他每天都是特别的，只是今天他不同寻常的黑色高礼帽和黑色燕尾服让他变得更加特别了而已。

一见到他，Bilbo的心情就轻快了起来。他快步走到Thorin身边坐下，朝着对方扬起愉悦的微笑：“嗨，高礼帽先生！”

Thorin笑了笑，从头上摘下帽子，以坐姿给Bilbo行了个优雅而郑重的摘帽礼，逗得Bilbo笑了起来。

“所以你今天……噢！那是什么？”

从那个黑色的大礼帽里，冒出了一个圆滚滚的小脑袋。它是那么小，如果不是下半张脸都是显眼的白色，Bilbo准不会注意到它，因为其他的部分就像礼帽一样黑亮。小家伙瞪着黑溜溜的眼睛，脑袋在Bilbo和Thorin之间机警地转了转，然后跳到宽大的帽檐上，露出了全貌。

那是一只小巧的山雀，背上是砖块一样的棕红色，腹部的毛像快要融化的雪一般带着点浅灰，颈部还有一块几乎是方形的黑色区域——简直像套了件棕色马甲还戴了个怪模怪样的黑色大领结一样。

Bilbo小心翼翼地对它伸出一根手指。小家伙没有躲避，它歪着头看了看面前的手指，然后扭头理了理翅膀上的灰羽，才转过来用它小小的鸟喙轻轻啄了啄Bilbo的手指。

噢，一只颇有礼仪的小山雀。

“真可爱……”Bilbo小心地将手指放到它头上，在那圆滚滚的小脑袋上轻轻摸了摸。小家伙一点也不怕人，它热情地蹭了蹭Bilbo的手指，发出一声清脆的鸣叫，然后拍拍翅膀飞到Bilbo与Thorin之间的长椅椅背上，自顾自地理起了毛。

“今天我们要讨论什么？”Thorin温和而低沉的声音把Bilbo的注意力拉了回来。他这才想起他们的工作，于是转过头在包里一阵翻找，拿出了笔和笔记本。

“好的，那么我们今天……我的天！”他一边说一边转回来看向Thorin，却差点被面前突然放大的一只黑色大鸟吓得将手上的东西扔出去。

“嘿伙计，你吓到我们的Baggins老爷了。”Thorin忍着笑的声音在大鸟后面响起，而那只看起来就很不和善的黑鸟瞪着Bilbo又看了一会儿，才抖抖翅膀飞到山雀身边，保护般地用它的大翅膀把小家伙罩在了下面。

“这只鸟是……”

“渡鸦。不好惹的大家伙。”

仿佛验证Thorin的话般，那只渡鸦凶狠地叫了起来，但它翅膀下的小山雀刚动了动，它就马上闭上了尖利的鸟嘴。

“它们看上去……很和谐。”Bilbo看着两只不同种类的鸟，在“恩爱”与“和谐”中纠结地选择了后者，一说完自己倒忍不住先笑了起来。然后他转头看着同样一脸笑意的Thorin和他手上的大礼帽，愉快地挑了挑眉：“那么，在我们真正开始前，你神奇的帽子里还有什么惊喜在等着我吗？”

“也许？”Thorin扬了扬下巴，“你可以自己摸摸看。”

把手伸进刚刚跳出两只鸟的礼帽里，而且在其中还有一只是凶狠的渡鸦的情况下？Bilbo表示——这真是太吸引人了。

他咬着嘴唇，将手移到帽檐边，抬头看了一眼Thorin，后者冲他鼓励地笑了笑，于是Bilbo咽了咽口水，小心地将手伸了进去。

他摸到了——

“这是什么？”他将那个纹理粗糙的小东西拿了出来。

是一颗橡子。

“你竟然找到了这个！”Thorin夸张地惊叹道，那模样就像他事先真的不知道Bilbo会摸出什么一样。他将橡子拿过来，仔细地瞧了瞧，递回给Bilbo。

“也许……”

Bilbo就要接过去时，Thorin突然打了个响指，然后他手上的橡子消失了，变成了一朵蓝色的勿忘我。

“也许这是一个梦想开花的小东西。”Thorin将勿忘我轻轻放在Bilbo胸前的口袋里，理了理花瓣，“它很适合你，Bilbo。”

Bilbo的心砰砰地跳了起来。那朵蓝色小花就贴在接近他心脏的地方，Bilbo觉得花瓣都在随着他的心跳抖动了，他不知道Thorin有没有注意到。

“哈，刚好这朵花的名字也比较符合我们正在做的事情。”他故意打了个哈哈，扬起笔记本朝着Thorin干笑起来。而Thorin笑了笑，声音愈发低沉了：“是啊，亲爱的Bilbo。你可是唯一记得我的人了，可不要忘记我啊。”略亲密的玩笑话语直让Bilbo觉得全身的血液都冲到了脸上。

“当然了……我们还是先开始吧。”Bilbo慌乱地避开Thorin的眼神，垂着头看着自己的笔记本，假装忙碌地翻着页，没有注意到Thorin眼睛里一闪而过的失望。

“好。”Thorin将礼帽戴回头上，身体懒懒地靠到椅背上，“今天我们要聊什么？”

“还是接着说说你比较喜欢的一天吧，昨天的那个与之前的有些重复了。”Bilbo努力想要压下内心莫名的躁动，但余光里的那抹蓝色总是让他前功尽弃。最后他干脆就自暴自弃地瞪着那朵可怜的小花，直到过了一会儿后，Thorin低沉的讲述声响起，他才慢慢地平静了下来。


	7. Chapter 7

“嘿，Bilbo！”早上走在路上的时候，一个人从背后揽住了Bilbo的肩膀，他回头一看，看到了Tauriel傻兮兮的笑脸。

“早啊……”Bilbo懒懒地打了个招呼，揉着眼睛打了个大大的哈欠，看上去颇有些没精打采。

“你又没有睡好？”他在银行里唯一的好友将手从他的肩上拿下来，改为挽住他的胳膊，“最近我看你老是犯困，昨天开会的时候你也敢打瞌睡，你没看到，经理的脸都快绿了。”

“我看到了……别提醒我……”Bilbo虚弱地说道，忍不住又打起了哈欠。

他最近是没怎么睡好。

自从发现记忆是在睡眠时被清除之后，他总是习惯性地熬到很晚，整理新的故事，翻看之前的故事。Thorin的故事是那么的具有吸引力，即使每天从头翻一遍也绝不会看腻。

而且，最主要的原因是，他要做的事情越来越多了。

照他原来的设想，他本来是打算定几个大主题，然后就每个主题与Thorin讨论一段时间，挑选一些比较有代表性的故事整理到一起，这样的话既有条理也合逻辑。但他的计划总是被各种各样的事情打乱：这天要去音乐会听Thorin演奏竖琴，那天又去铁匠工坊看他打铁，再过两天又去看他演话剧……而且这样的经历也要及时被整理下来。

毕竟，Thorin的变化不仅仅发生在过去。Thorin的变化就发生在每一天。

这样一来，进度就更慢了，但Bilbo对现在的状态却很满意，或许应该说，他相当喜欢这样的生活。下午五点就像是一个世界与另一个世界的分界线，而Thorin就是领他穿越现实与虚幻的向导。原本三点一线式的生活在这样精彩消遣的调剂下变得趣味横生。昨晚他被变为吸血鬼的Thorin带去了黑暗生物的舞会，在那个诡异但有趣的舞会上疯玩了一晚上。那些传说中才会有的物种就活生生地在他眼前走来走去！真是有意思啊，就是……Bilbo第三次打起了哈欠，懒懒地抹掉了眼角的泪水。

昨晚他写日记写到了快五点，总算赶在睡着前把那些记忆转为了详尽的文字，也导致今天早上差点睡过头。

真想辞职啊……他看着不远处的夏尔银行，那个铁灰色的建筑就像一个石头巨怪，呆板地张着嘴蹲在那里，看上去既不讨喜也没意思，他真的快要忍受不了了……

“Bilbo Baggins！”一声怒吼在他耳边炸响，顿时把他炸得回过神来。他惊恐地转头，看到Tauriel一脸担忧地看着他。

“Bilbo，你在走神。你最近的状态太不正常了。你到底怎么了？”他的好友停下来，双手抱臂看着他，一副不得到满意的回答就绝不放过他的样子，“我认识的Bilbo每天都是精神饱满的，不会是这个样子。”

“呃……”Bilbo支吾了起来，有些不敢看Tauriel的眼睛。他不是不精神不饱满……他只是把精神都用在了其他的地方……

“还是说……”Tauriel的表情诡异起来，“我听他们都在私下讨论，说你像是找了对象。”

“什么？我才没有！”

“那你怎么解释你最近的行为？下班比谁都积极，上班时却老是无精打采，一副整晚都没睡觉的样子。”说着Tauriel的眼神就往Bilbo的领口飘，“年轻人还是要节制一点。”

Bilbo的脸腾地红了。不，不要误会，这完全是出于尴尬与恼怒。

“我真的没有！我是有其他事情要做！而如果你容许我提醒一下的话，我之前跟你提过我最近在写书！”Bilbo气愤地扭头就走，对身后追着道歉的Tauriel表示不想理会。

找对象……这帮无聊的家伙……

到开始工作时Bilbo还在生气，只出于职业素养脸上还挂着微笑，只不过嘴角的弧度比平时小了那么一点。也许不止一点。

下一位客户走到了他面前。

“您好，请问有什么可以……”Bilbo一抬头，差点没咬着自己的舌头，而吓着他的人仿佛一点也没察觉到自己有哪里不对，反而笑眯眯地在他面前坐了下来。

好吧，的确没什么不对的。如果他正身处一个中世纪时期的王宫，而不是一个现代化的银行，周围还有西装革履的人走来走去的话。

“你……”Bilbo扭头看了看自己的同事，他们都在忙着各自的工作，没有一个人注意到这边。

“你怎么来了？”他压低声音问道。其实他知道这没有什么必要，他早就发现，只要不主动去跟人搭话，Thorin身上简直就像是有被所有人忽略的气场，无论他以怎样奇特的造型出现都不会引起注意——比如今天的厚重毛皮披风外加一顶看着就脑袋发沉的金属王冠。看起来，今天他是一位国王了。

这位自带低存在感气场的矮人国王冲着他咧嘴一笑，双手放在桌面上，身子微微前倾，随着他的动作，他衣服上的那些金属装饰相互碰撞，发出细微的声响。

“我是来邀请你，Bilbo。”

“现在？”Bilbo有些为难地看了看人来人往的大堂，他没有看到经理，“可是我在上班。”

“来吧，他们不会记得你翘了班的。”Thorin继续诱惑着，“就只有这一天而已，我保证今天我带你去的地方你一定会喜欢的。”

Bilbo明显地犹豫了起来，而一旁的Thorin已经不想再等下去了。他朝着四周看了看，然后大步走到刚从办公室走出来的大堂经理边上，对着他说了些什么。Bilbo没能来得及阻止他，只惊诧地看到经理一脸尊敬地连连点头，然后Thorin就得意地微笑着走了回来。

“好了，他同意了，走吧。”

“你到底跟他说了什么？”走出银行时，Bilbo还在不停地发问，“以及我们现在要去哪？”

“去我的王国。”Thorin勾着嘴角说道，他点了点自己的王冠，两条发辫在夹杂着银丝的黑色长发间来回晃动，“恰巧今天我是个国王。”

“显而易见。”Bilbo干巴巴地说道，嘴角倒是先愉快地勾了起来。他没再继续发问，只检查了一下自己的包，确定自己带了笔记本和笔，就放心地跟在Thorin后头了。不然他还能怎么样呢——当一位国王向他发出邀请，而且拜这位国王的尊贵所赐，可怜的他被从工作岗位上拖下来了之后？

省省吧，“不用上班真是太好了”这几个字都快直接写在你脸上了。


	8. Chapter 8

Thorin带着他拐了第五个弯的时候，他们终于停了下来。

现在他们正站在一条小路上，两边都是陡峭的山壁。山壁仿佛要将他们挤扁一般地往路中央倾斜，只留出一条只够站一人的小道。夏尔是平原，方圆两个小时的车程内都不会看到任何比土丘更高的山，但这些天见惯了各种不可思议的事情，Bilbo早已不会为这些事情感到奇怪。他好奇的是，等待他的会是什么。Thorin站在Bilbo面前，即使变成矮人后他的身高矮了一大截，但也足够把Bilbo的视线挡得严严实实。

“我们到了。”Thorin深深地吸了一口气，声音里有着压抑不住的兴奋，Bilbo还从没见过Thorin如此兴奋过。他看着Thorin慢慢地侧过身，朝着前方扬起手，脸上的笑容混合了激动与欣喜：“Baggins老爷，欢迎来到Erebor！”

Bilbo顺着Thorin手指的方向看了过去。

首先映入眼帘的是一座山。

一座高耸入云的山。

不同于Bilbo印象中那些郁郁葱葱生机勃勃的山，这座山光秃秃的，泛着一种沉静的灰黑色，仿佛被人用大火烧了个透一样。山腰间覆盖着皑皑的白雪，与这座黑山对比鲜明，倒不像是山上的雪了，更像是环绕在周围的云层靠着山壁小小地歇了个脚。

这座山几乎是荒芜的，但却一样生机勃勃。

一座城墙依山而建，手握武器的士兵严阵以待地把守着城门，一条宽阔的护城河从城墙前流过，欢快地打了个弯绕到山后去了。

山前有一座小城，从Bilbo现在站着的高度，他可以看见那座小城里熙熙攘攘的，一派繁荣的景象。

“这是我的王国……”Thorin低声喃喃，然后他率先下了山，“来吧，Bilbo！”Bilbo跟在他身后，沿着小路一路走进了小城。

小城里是一个繁华的集市。道路两旁，摊贩热情地吆喝着，琳琅满目的小玩意儿摆了满地，几乎把本就不宽的小路挤得满满当当。Bilbo走走停停，还没研究完这个小东西，目光就被另一个新奇玩意儿吸引去了。Thorin也陪着他慢慢地走着，只为了防止两人被人流挤散，他抓住了Bilbo的手腕。路上的行人种族不一，有像Thorin一样的矮人，有人类，有精灵（当他问起这一族时Thorin回答的十分不情愿），还有一些个子矮小的人，赤裸着一双大脚，脚背上还有浓密的毛发，跟他们头发的颜色一个样。他们每个脸上都挂着欢快的笑容，看上去十分亲切。Thorin告诉他那些是霍比特人，一个既善良又热情的种族。路人们的衣着像Thorin一样，都是几百年前流行的样式，于是现在格格不入的人变成了一身现代装扮的Bilbo。不过好在没有多少人用奇怪的眼神看他，倒是经常有人看到Thorin会停下来打招呼。

“王，早上好！”

“王，您一大早又出城了呀？”

而Thorin也跟他们一一打着招呼，一点也没有作为王族的架子。Bilbo偷偷地笑了起来，得到了Thorin疑惑的眼神。

“没什么，我只是在想，如果你真的成为了国王的话，你会是一个贤明的君主。”

“Well，”Thorin耸了耸肩，“我也这么想。”

Bilbo笑得更大声了。

他们几乎是慢慢溜达着走到了城墙下，守卫一看到Thorin就尊敬地低下头，放他们进去了。

这是一座建立在山里的王宫。Erebor王宫，山下之王的宫殿。

Bilbo几近痴迷地看着宫殿的内部。不同于他猜想的昏暗无光，宫殿内灯火通明，永远不灭的火炬和墙上镶嵌的各种宝石使墙壁熠熠生辉，也把那些年代久远的壁画映照得流光溢彩。高大的雕刻着各种鸟兽的柱子向上延伸，支撑着高得过分的天花板——它看上去就要达到山顶的高度了，Bilbo怀疑为了建造这座王宫，他们把整座山都掏空了。

“不，上面没有被掏空。”Thorin把他拉到一个护栏边，“你更该来看看这个。”

Bilbo倚在护栏上向下看去。

幽暗的深壑像深不见底的海水围绕在王宫的根基周围，王宫伫立在中央，仿佛一个孤岛。一道道狭窄的台阶蜿蜒着深入地底深处，像悬挂在山壁间的绳索。两旁的山壁上坑坑洼洼的，是大大小小的矿洞，有的已经被废弃了，有的还能看见闪烁的亮光，像是海底的鱼群，那是正在工作的矿工。“叮叮”的敲击声相互交织，远远传来，像是山的心跳。

“如果你下到深处，你会看到那些嵌在山壁上的矿石，一颗颗闪闪发光，像星星一样。熔化的黄金在冶炼池里流动，就像金色的河流……”

“舅舅！”两个年轻的男声打断了Thorin的话。Bilbo抬头看去，正好看到两条迅速窜过来的人影。他吓得后退一步，却一不小心左脚绊到右脚上，整个人就朝后仰倒。眼看着面前的景象迅速旋转，Bilbo已经预备好接受即将到来的疼痛，但右手手腕上突然增大的拉力猛地将他拽了回来，又稳稳地站在了地面上。

两个年轻的矮人正站在Bilbo面前，好奇地看着他……和他被Thorin抓住的手腕。

Bilbo迅速地将手抽了出来，有些尴尬地背到了背后。原本Thorin拉着他只是防止他们在人流中被挤散，结果后来两人聊着天，谁都没有想起这茬，便一直抓到了现在。他用左手攥住右手手腕搓了搓，另一个人在他手上留下的温度突然明显起来，顺着手臂一直要烧到Bilbo的脸上。

Thorin倒是没有什么特别大的反应。他若无其事地看了Bilbo一眼，然后，他转向那两个矮人，张开手臂一手揽住了一个。

“这是我的两个外甥！我在这里的亲人！”他对Bilbo说着，脸上的笑容喜悦而满足，然后他又对他的外甥们说道，“Fili，Kili，这是Bilbo，我的朋友。”

“Fili.”金发的矮人将手按在胸口上——那么另一个黑发的就是Kili了，除了发色以外，他们简直像一个模子刻出来的一样。

“And Kili。”Kili也抬手做了与Fili一样的动作，然后两人同时朝Bilbo鞠了个躬。

“At your service！”

Bilbo被这样隆重的礼节吓得手脚都不知道怎么摆了。他低下头本打算鞠个躬但右手又习惯性地先伸了出来，很是慌乱了几秒后，他干脆照着他们的动作回了个礼：“Bilbo Baggins，at yours.”

“Boggins先生，”Kili说话了，“你是一个霍比特人吗？”

“啊？不不，我是人类。你看，我穿着鞋呢。”Bilbo抬了抬脚，亮出脚上的皮鞋，“另外，叫我Bilbo就可以了。”

Kili点了点头，看上去还想问些什么，但Thorin敲了敲他的脑袋。

“Kili，别问七问八的。Bilbo还没来过这里，我们带他逛逛吧。”


	9. Chapter 9

Erebor王宫很大，但Bilbo参观得兴致勃勃，又有Fili和Kili两个人叽叽喳喳地当着向导，倒也一点儿都不觉得累。Thorin今天反倒很安静。他跟在Bilbo身边走着，看着相谈甚欢的三个人，嘴角一直噙着淡淡的微笑，也不怎么插话，就像一块会自己移动的布景板。

他们参观到了一条画廊。这条画廊的地板金灿灿的，平整得能照得出人影，据说是用一整块黄金造成的。Bilbo正在惊叹，这时，一个头发和胡子全白了的矮人找了过来，在Thorin耳边低声说了几句话，布景板要离开了，而Bilbo慌了起来。

他不安地喊了一声Thorin的名字，看了看那个叫Balin的矮人，站在原地抿紧了唇，没有再说下去。Thorin的新身份只会持续一天，但当天的Thorin总是要做好他的工作，而今天他是矮人国王，肯定要处理一些很重要的事务，他不大确定自己跟着是否合适。

“Bilbo，跟我一起来吧。”Thorin朝着他伸出手。Bilbo正要过去，肩膀一重，两边各有一个人压了上来。

“哎呀，你过去干嘛啦，舅舅要去处理的事情很无聊的！”

“就是就是，我们带你去逛更好玩的地方！”

兄弟俩热情地揽着Bilbo的肩膀，一脸热心地建议着。而Thorin又听Balin说了几句话后，表情犹豫起来。

“Bilbo，你跟他们玩去吧。”他朝Bilbo安抚地笑笑，“Fili跟Kili陪着你，不会有事的，我很快就回来。”

Bilbo也只得不情愿地点了点头，他还没来得及再说话，就被兄弟俩拽着往另一个方向走去，Kili还回头朝着Thorin喊道：“我们一会儿去金库！”

接下来的行程就没什么意思了。

当然，王宫还是一样气派，矿洞里的矿石也如同Thorin所说，像夏日的繁星一样漂亮。他还亲眼见到了像河流一般流动着的黄金。但Thorin不在旁边，兄弟俩讲再多的笑话也没法提起他的兴致。

最后兄弟俩推着他下了一条长长的石梯。

“好啦好啦，Baggins大人！您就屈尊笑一笑吧！”Fili一边说一边揉着Bilbo的肩膀，“不要再思念舅舅啦！你看看你，舅舅一不在你就六神无主了。”

“我没有六神无主！”Bilbo抗议道。

“你当然有。”Kili双手交叠垫在脑后，悠闲地走在他旁边，“说真的，你跟舅舅是不是……”

兄弟俩当着Bilbo的面挤眉弄眼，笑容极其猥琐。

“是什么？”Bilbo直觉不是什么好话。

“就是那个啊~”Fili凑到Bilbo耳边暧昧地说道，“舅舅很在意你呢。”

“我们只是朋友！”

“那可真可惜。”Kili夸张地叹了口气，脸上却没有半点相信的样子，“其实你不用害怕承认啦，要知道，那些官员因为舅舅不肯找伴侣，都急得不得了呢！”

“没错，虽然他们都是在瞎操心，不过我们也是很希望看到舅舅能找到一个适合的伴侣的。毕竟大战都结束了，Erebor也重建好了，舅舅也该享受一下生活了。”

“你们挺合适的。”两兄弟诚恳地下了结论。

“我跟Thorin真的只是朋友！”Bilbo翻了个白眼，脸上却开始发烧，究竟为什么所有人都觉得他在谈恋爱？虽然Thorin真的还不错……

“呃，你刚刚说大战，什么大战？”Bilbo把内心那个让他心跳加速的念头猛地扔出脑海，有些心虚地转移了话题。

“所以才要你来看嘛。”Fili和Kili一个在后面推，一个在前面拉，终于把Bilbo带到了目的地。

“看！”他们指着前面那片金色的小丘，而Bilbo没有说话。事实上，他呆愣地直视前方，下巴几乎都要掉到地上了。

金子。到处都是金子。堆积成山的金子。

巨大的房间内，无数金币和金子制成的饰品器具堆成了一座小山。金山上闪着各色的光，那是混杂在其间的各种宝石和珍珠。山腰上还散落着一些巨大的石块。

“来。”兄弟俩往金山上走去，Bilbo从震惊中回过神，也跟了上去。皮鞋踩在金币堆上有些打滑，“金山”又有些陡，所以他不得不手脚并用着往上爬。各种奇珍异宝从指间滑过，这感觉实在美好得有点让人恍惚。

他们到达了一堆石块旁，Fili和Kili拉着Bilbo坐了下来。

“这是……”

“这是Durin王族的金库！”Kili有些得意地说道，“这里装着我们所有的财富。怎么样，是不是很震撼？”

Bilbo愣愣地点了点头，看向那几块大石头。石头上雕着各种鸟兽，看上去跟他之前见过的那些大柱子一模一样，但似乎被用力砸成了好几块。

“Erebor的富裕远近闻名，但也因此引来了恶龙。那些贪婪的家伙对这些亮晶晶的东西也很是感兴趣。”Fili说道，手指抚过其中一块石块，它的断面上有一些奇怪的刮痕，“有一条龙霸占了Erebor，把我们从家园里赶了出去，这些石块就是那个家伙在这里撒野时留下的。它几乎把宫殿都撞成了一堆破烂。”

“所以，大战……”

“没错。”Kili接下了话，“舅舅带着我们打了回来，把那条巨龙赶了出去。那可真是一场惨烈的战争，不过最终我们还是挺了过来，舅舅还带领我们重建了Erebor。”见Bilbo对细节很感兴趣，兄弟俩详细地为他讲述起来，而Bilbo急忙拿出笔记本开始做笔记。

“这是什么？”Kili好奇地凑过来看，“你在写书吗？”他伸手想要翻翻前面的部分，被Bilbo慌忙按住了。

“你在给舅舅写书！”Fili也好奇地凑过来，看到Bilbo的笔记后他惊奇地叫起来，然后两兄弟脸上又同时露出了“哈哈哈我就知道”的表情。

“所以说，你真的不是……”Kili的那双眉毛都快跳起舞来了。

“对舅舅……”Fili你再这么挤眼睛你会变大小眼的。

“我只是在为他写传记，仅此而已。没有其他任何关系！停止你们无聊的猜想！”Bilbo“啪”地合上笔记本，企图用大嗓门掩盖自己的尴尬与突如其来的心虚，但兄弟俩脸上的表情摆明了不相信他，三个人一方不懈追问一方坚持否认，闹成了一团。

“Fili，Kili.”Thorin的声音在他们下方响起，他正站在“金山”的山脚下看着他们，“你们母亲在找你们。”

两兄弟应了一声，朝Bilbo又挤眉弄眼了一番，才往下跑去，而Bilbo坐在原地，看着Thorin慢慢走上来坐在他旁边，脸上有些发烧。

“都处理好了？”他开口问道。Thorin点了点头，似乎没有细说的意思。

“你们刚刚在聊什么？”

“Fili和Kili在跟我说你的丰功伟绩。”Bilbo举起笔记本，“真的相当精彩。”

Thorin笑着摇了摇头：“你知道，那不是今天的我。”两人看着脚下的金币沉默了一会儿，Thorin开口了。

“我猜他们没有告诉你这些金币上是有诅咒的。”

“诅咒？”Bilbo迅速把踩着金币的脚收了回来，看得Thorin闷笑出声。

“不要紧张，诅咒是针对Durin血脉才有用的。”他随手拿起一个金杯，看着杯壁上映照出的扭曲人脸，“据说历代都有Durin王室的人在这个金库里迷失心神，远离家人和朋友，不吃不喝，不眠不休，最后死在这座金山里。”

“Thorin，你……”Bilbo看着Thorin平静的表情，不知为何有些心慌，“这些金子都不是真实的……”

“你担心我会中诅咒？”Thorin随手将金杯丢远，对着Bilbo笑了笑，“放心，我还不至于被这些只能存在一天的东西迷惑。而且我知道，家人与朋友远比这些冷冰冰的东西重要多了。”他看向Fili和Kili刚刚离开的方向，脸上挂着柔和的笑容。“那两个小子还不错，是不是？”

“Thorin，他们……”也只存在一天。

Bilbo咬了咬嘴唇，有些犹豫：“你的家人呢？我是说，真实的。”

Thorin猛然转过头来盯着他，脸上的笑容消失了。他沉默地看了一会儿Bilbo，然后，他安静地垂下头，看着脚边的金币出神。

“让我们把这个话题留到传记的最后一部分吧。”许久之后，他慢慢说道。


	10. Chapter 10

距离他们从Erebor回来那天，已经又过了一段时间了。

Bilbo总想再问起Thorin的家人，可是每当Thorin的眼睛一看过来，他就会想起那天这双眼睛里满溢的痛苦，到了嘴边的问题也就又一次被他咽了下去。

不能满足好奇心固然痛苦，但这还并不是最难以忍受的问题。因为最近，他跟Thorin见面的次数越来越少了。

对方不知道是怎么了，总是推托着不愿见面，难得约出来一次也是一副懒得说话的样子，问得多了他就以“这一天太累了”为由起身离开。Bilbo直觉是那天的谈话出了什么问题，似乎跟Thorin的家人有关，似乎又不怎么像。他怎么也猜不出原因，只能一遍一遍地翻看着整理好的手稿。但线索没找到什么，Fili、Kili问过他的问题却总是跳到他的脑子里。

他跟Thorin算什么？

当然算朋友。

有的时候他会梦见Thorin。梦里的Thorin看不清面貌，只有那一双深蓝得如同海水一样的眼睛一直沉默地盯着他，然后男人头也不回的离开，不管Bilbo怎么追怎么喊也不停下脚步。

“写我的传记毫无意义，不要再继续下去了。”他在Thorin冷酷的声音中醒来，发现自己又一次抱着笔记本睡着了。

他又觉得这种心痛不止是对朋友的了。

晚上睡不好，心里又揣着事儿，Bilbo的工作效率直线下降。有次报账时不小心写错了一个数字，被经理逮住骂了个狗血淋头。

这天，Thorin终于发短信来说在街心公园见面，大喜过望的Bilbo差点没上班的时候直接冲过去。好不容易等到下班，他刚收拾好东西要往外冲，就被Tauriel眼疾手快地一把拉住。

“你干嘛！今天要开会！”对方从牙缝里挤出一句话，示意他看向经理的方向。而经理狠狠地瞪了他一眼，脸色已经不能用难看来形容了。

会议上，经理点名批评了几个最近工作不甚认真的人，Bilbo沉默地听着那几乎就是直接针对他的话，把头埋得低低的，只想装鸵鸟尽快混过去走人。但总算熬到会议结束了，他刚迈开脚步，经理的话就生生把他拽了回来。

“Bilbo Baggins！到我办公室来！”

等到垂头丧气的Bilbo终于从银行里出来的时候，已经又是十几分钟之后了。

天色早已经暗了下去，路灯一盏盏的亮了起来，路上的行人三三两两地结着伴，有说有笑的从Bilbo身边经过。Bilbo回头看了一眼黑洞洞的银行。夜色里的夏尔银行更像个沉默的石怪了，不仅呆板而且冰冷。他想起经理刚刚对他说的话，叹了口气，便加快脚步朝街心公园走去。

Thorin大概已经等急了。

公园里已经安静了下来，往日喧闹的人们都回家了，归巢的鸟儿也不再鸣叫，只能听到高一阵低一阵的虫鸣。

Thorin就一个人坐在长椅上，垂着头不知道在想什么。长椅边的路灯似乎是坏了，只能发出昏暗的光芒，时不时还闪烁一下，然后就会变得更暗。但即使是这么暗的灯光下，Bilbo也能清晰地看见Thorin衣服上的几道反光带。

他有些疑惑地走近。

“Thorin？”

长椅上的人抬头向他看了过来，露出了一个有些疲惫的笑容。

“今天是消防员？”Bilbo看清了Thorin的衣服，终于明白了自己看到的反光带是什么，他在Thorin身旁坐下，“对不起我来晚了，今天经理留我谈了会儿话。”顿了顿，他故作轻快地笑起来。“好几天没见了。怎么样，我们的消防员今天过得还好吗？有什么趣事想跟我分享的？不过，这里太暗了，我们换个地方聊怎么样？耽搁了这么久，我都饿了。”

Thorin却没有马上同意。

他看上去很累，整个人委顿在长椅里，似乎如果不是椅背和扶手在支撑着他，他就要倒下去了。

“你怎么了？”Bilbo有些担忧地问道，“今天很辛苦吗？”

Thorin靠着椅背半天没有说话。直到Bilbo忍不住要再开口询问时，他轻轻地说道：“今天有一户人家起火了，连带着那一片都烧了起来。”

“天呐……”Bilbo蹙起了眉，“情况怎么样？”

Thorin闭上眼睛，慢慢地吐了一口气：“火太大了，我们只救出来了一部分。”

Bilbo同情地点点头，把手放到Thorin的肩膀上：“你们已经尽力了。”

Thorin依然闭着眼睛，有些痛苦地摇了摇头。

“火真的太大了。”

“我讨厌火。”

消防队拼尽全力进行了援救，但是面对猛烈的火焰，所谓的拼尽全力最后也只能变成无能为力。墙面被烧得焦黑，烈火猎猎的燃烧声中混杂着隐约的哭声，被救出来的人们跪在地上看着再也回不去的家。一具具尸体从废墟中被抬了出来。一个孩子茫然地抱着他再也不会动的小狗，一遍又一遍地问他的爸爸妈妈在哪里。

Bilbo紧紧地攥着自己的衣角，终是不忍再听下去。他将手覆在Thorin紧握的拳头上，声音颤抖：“过去了，都过去了，不要想了。”

“我们今天就不讨论了好吗？”他担忧地看着Thorin的侧脸轻轻说道，生怕声音一大就会刺激到他，“你回去好好休息一下吧，好吗？不要再想了，明天就好了。明天就没事了。”

“明天就没事了。”Thorin跟着Bilbo慢慢地重复了一遍，声音低沉，听不出任何感情。他睁开眼，表情空白地看着Bilbo，过于平静的眼神反倒叫人一阵一阵的心慌。

“没错，明天就没事了。”他又说了一遍，缓缓地将手从Bilbo的手下抽了出来，“明天他们就都会消失了，这一切就都不会存在了。明天的太阳升起时，谁也不会记得这些，那场大火也不会留下任何痕迹，就算死去了那么多人又怎么样呢？他们都是假的。我们早就明白这一点，对吗？”

“我不是这个意思……”Bilbo有些无措，他看着面前的Thorin，心不住地往下沉，“Thorin，你别这样……”

“我别哪样？”Thorin冷冷地看着Bilbo，“我能问你一个问题吗亲爱的Bilbo？今晚回去你会怎么写今天的我？噢，你不用回答，我知道的。‘可怜的Thorin，他经历了多么可怕的一天啊！’然后你会怎么做？挑挑拣拣看看这个一点意思也没有的故事可以放哪里？或者觉得它毫无用处，随手扔进垃圾桶，就像扔掉一个烂掉的苹果那样？不，你可能根本就不打算将它写出来。你对它毫无兴趣。”

“Thorin！”Bilbo微微提高了声音。

“不过我怎么能因为这个责怪你呢。”男人没有理他，依旧一脸平静地说着，“这一切对于你而言不过是个素材罢了，一本传记哪能塞下那么多东西，总得把一些毫无用处的删减掉。”

“我不是……”Bilbo不明白事情怎么会变成了这样。他张开嘴想要为自己辩解，但看着Thorin面无表情的脸，他什么都说不出来。

“为什么你这么执着于为我写传记呢Bilbo？”Thorin轻轻地说着，好像真的在期待Bilbo的回答，“让我猜猜——噢，这太简单了。一个银行职员碰到了一个怪胎，想要圆自己的作家梦，这有什么难理解的呢？”

“对于你而言，这不过是些个能让你圆梦的故事，可是对我来说，这是我的生活。”

“这些虚幻的，持续一天便会消失的，都是我实实在在正在经历的东西。我看着他们在我眼前死去。”

“可是为什么我非得要忍受这些呢。”

Thorin失望地看了一眼Bilbo，头也不回地离开了。Bilbo没能拉住他。

就像Bilbo每天晚上都会梦到的那样。


	11. Chapter 11

给Thorin发出的信息就像沉进海里的石头，连个水花都没溅起来。

又一次在长椅上等到所有的路灯都亮了起来，Bilbo咬了咬嘴唇，站起身朝着一个方向走去。

未经邀请的上门拜访是十分失礼的，但为了礼仪而失去朋友又是另一回事了，更何况这么些天下来，他早就意识到，Thorin不只是他的朋友。

Thorin是……Thorin。

凭着记忆，Bilbo准确地找到了Thorin的住处，里面亮着灯，看来主人已经回来了。

Bilbo抿紧嘴唇，上前按响了门铃。

门倒是很快就开了，如果打开一半也算是开的话。Thorin躲在门后，只露出一张冷冰冰的脸。

“有什么事吗，Baggins先生？”

“Thorin！”Bilbo被这样疏离的态度撩得冒火，“你完全没有看我给你发的信息吗？我都说了不是只把你当成写作的素材！……什么味道？”

Bilbo吸了吸鼻子，空气中有股浓浓的血腥味。

“你受伤了吗？！”Bilbo一下子慌了神，说着就扑到门上要推开门，但门被Thorin抵住了。“不关您的事，您还是回去吧。”

“Thorin！你不要闹脾气！我还没怪你瞎误会我呢！”焦急与多日积攒下的委屈不满一齐爆发，Bilbo大吼一声，然后趁着Thorin愣住的瞬间猛地推开了门。门后的人被推得一个踉跄，几乎要往后仰倒，被Bilbo一把扶住。他这才发现，对方的腹部上缠着绷带，但缠绷带的人明显十分不上心，只随便绕了几圈。鲜血正从间隙慢慢渗出，将周围的绷带染得鲜红。

“天啊……”将人扶到沙发上，Bilbo这才注意到满室的狼藉。从客厅到卧室的地上都有鲜血，沙发上更是血迹斑斑。医疗箱摊开放在茶几上，药品和绷带散了一桌，茶几上还放着一瓶威士忌。

Bilbo伸手就要解开绷带，Thorin当然又冷言冷语地不让他靠近，但Bilbo也同样板着一张脸，干巴巴地说道：“如果你想要今天死在这里，你就接着闹。”Thorin咕哝了一句，大约是说他没所谓的话，但还是没有再拒绝Bilbo给他重新包扎的动作。只是两个人都绷着一张脸，看起来像是在玩谁先笑谁就输的游戏。

“你的伤是怎么搞的？”Bilbo小心地将敷料盖在那道狭长的伤口上。伤口已经被简单地缝合了起来，只是还在往外渗着血，看起来格外的狰狞。Bilbo先前跟着母亲学过一些护理的知识，但也没怎么在真人身上实践过，只能小心翼翼地照着记忆中母亲的动作来。

Thorin撇了撇嘴：“总会碰上格外倒霉的时候，这也是没办法的事。反正只要死不了就行，明天就啥事没有了。”

Bilbo有些恼火地抿了抿嘴唇。

“那天我说话的方式或许是有不对的地方，但我从来没只把你的生活当成故事素材。你也不要说这种话来刺我。”他仔细地打好结，蹭了一下额头上的汗，直接坐在了地上，蹲得久了腿有些发麻。抬头看着别过头一言不发的Thorin，他无奈地叹了口气。

“你到底为什么认定我只是为了写传记才跟你来往？”这是这些天他怎么也想不明白的问题，“那天我只是看你那么累，想让你回家休息，也被你曲解成那样。”

Thorin还是不说话。

“也罢，是我自作多情了，我原以为你是把我当成朋友的。”Bilbo撑着茶几站起身，心一抽一抽地疼，“既然你这么不想再跟我来往了，随便你。”

“是你不把我当朋友。”沙发上的人闷闷地说道。

“我哪有？”Bilbo莫名其妙。

“那天你对Fili和Kili说的话我都听到了。”男人转过头，冷漠的眼睛里隐隐透着一丝委屈，“你说你只是为我写传记，除此以外跟我什么关系都没有。”

Bilbo愕然地扶着茶几，跟Thorin大眼瞪小眼。

“原来是这样……”他慢慢地吐了一口气，又坐回了地上，“我……那是因为他们当时在追问我是不是跟你在一起了。”

“什么？”

“所以你果然没听到前面的话，单凭着我的一句口不择言就乱下结论。”Bilbo摇了摇头，把目光移开，看着茶几上的酒瓶，“不过有一点你确实没有说错，我的确执着于为你写传记。”

“为什么，为了让我被记住？”Thorin嗤笑了一声，“我不需要。”

“我知道。而且事实上它们也没有用。”Bilbo平静地说，“刚开始写没多久我就发现了，那些经历过抢劫案的人，即使给他们看过一遍文字记录，他们也依然不能想起那件事，更不能记住你。他们觉得这只是我捏造出来的。”

“那你为什么……”

“如果不继续写，我有什么借口每天跟你见面呢？”Bilbo垂下眼帘，“如果不这样，我又怎么能了解你的过去呢？Fili跟Kili的猜测是对的，只是当时我还没认清楚，所以一直在拒绝承认罢了。”

“Thorin，我喜欢你。”

另一个人久久没有说话。

Bilbo忍不住抬起眼，只看到Thorin微微张着嘴，一副呆愣的样子，不由觉得有些好笑。他索性靠过去，想着既然主动就干脆主动个彻底，于是抓住了另一个人的手：“从你这几日的反应来看，我可不可以认为你其实也是在意我的？那么我们要不要尝试一下……”

Thorin突然抽出了手，像是终于回过了神，但是看他一脸漠然，怎么也不像是打算接受表白的样子。

“不。”

“为什么？”惊愕的人变成了Bilbo。

“你不该喜欢上我。我是个怪胎，我没有过去和未来，每天只在毫无意义地变来变去，没有人记得我，连我自己也不知道我活着有什么意义，我……”

“Thorin！”Bilbo打断了他的话，“你在逃避。你明知道我不会因为这些事就退缩，事实上，容我提醒，你曾说过我是唯一能记住你的人！”

Thorin不说话了。他没有看Bilbo，而是盯着天花板上的某个点。

“是我太贪心了，我只是孤独得太久了。”他慢慢地说道，“但你不能喜欢我，我也不会喜欢上任何人。”

“我知道你一直都想问我的家人去哪里了，我现在可以告诉你了。”Thorin的表情逐渐变得痛苦起来，Bilbo无意识地攥紧了衣角，他直觉接下来的话会给他带来不小的冲击，但他没有出声，依然安静地等待着。

“他们是被一条龙烧死了，火龙。”

冲击来了第一下。

“那条龙就是我。”

第二下。

“你走吧Bilbo。我不会跟任何人在一起，我只会给身边的人带来灾难。”

第三下。

“我不在乎。”Bilbo听见自己轻轻地说。

“可是我无法再承受一次那种痛苦了。”

最后一下。


	12. Chapter 12

那天是如何走出Thorin家的，Bilbo已经有些记不得了。

他只记得自己当时昏昏沉沉的脑袋和连续一夜光怪陆离的梦境，然后他一觉醒来，被一个电话叫回了Hobbiton，并且一呆就是好几天。

眼前嘈杂的人群让Bilbo有些不耐烦。为了些家具和地产，他们互相推搡，吵得像仇人一样，而那些人中间，Lobelia是吵得最欢的那个。

这帮家伙……堂兄和堂嫂不幸离世，他们不想着如何安葬亲人，就只想着如何瓜分他们遗留的财产，还想偷偷瞒着他。如果不是Frodo给他打了个电话，他还不知道最亲爱的堂兄和堂嫂已经……

“叔叔……”衣角被人轻轻拽了拽，Bilbo低头，看到了侄子苍白的小脸。

“叔叔，为什么爸爸妈妈还不回来？”孩子抓着唯一亲近的叔叔的衣角，不安地发问。他不懂为什么家里突然多了这么多人，也不懂为什么父母不见了踪影。他还太小。他只知道那群人将他拉来扯去，要他答应这个答应那个，他只能求助叔叔。

“Frodo……”Bilbo蹲下身将侄子抱进怀里，“爸爸妈妈不会再回来了，你以后就跟着叔叔一起生活好吗？”

“哼……你倒是想得好，骗一个孩子，你敢说你不是为了Drogo的遗产？真是不要脸。可怜的Drogo，死得不明不白的，还留下这么小的孩子……”Lobelia掩面假哭起来，一边还假惺惺地抹着眼泪，朝Frodo伸出手，“小Frodo，到姑姑这里来，姑姑带你去吃好吃的。”

Frodo往Bilbo怀里缩了缩，被Bilbo一把护到身后。

“得了吧你。”他冷漠地看着Lobelia，“Drogo和堂嫂的葬礼还是我回来才操办起来的，我贪图家产？”他环视一圈，对这些眼里带着贪婪的亲戚彻底失望了。 

“Drogo总共只留下了多少家产，值得你们抢成这样，还在孩子身上下手段。”他紧紧地握着Frodo的手，一字一顿地说，“我会收养Frodo，除了孩子要带走的东西外，其他我什么都不要。”说着，他轻轻推了一下Frodo，让他进屋去收拾东西。

Lobelia又要尖叫，被Bilbo狠狠地瞪了一眼。过不多时，Frodo背着他的小书包出来了，怀里只抱着一张全家福，这下谁都不好意思再说什么了。经过Lobelia身边的时候，他突然扭头冲她做了个鬼脸：“没良心的势利眼！”然后在Lobelia刚要发作的时候跑到Bilbo身边躲进了他怀里，叔侄俩扭头就走，完全不顾身后的Lobelia如何大喊大叫。

终于将收养Frodo的一切手续都办好了，Bilbo带着Frodo疲惫地回到家里，这才有时间想想他跟Thorin之间的事情。

只是等他终于想明白了，再次鼓起勇气敲响Thorin的家门的时候，再也没有人来给他开门。

那个突然闯入Bilbo的生活的人，就如同他当初出现时那般，又突然地消失了。

此后Bilbo再也没见过他。

一年后，Bilbo早已辞去了银行的职务，开始专心在家写作，随着在报刊上连载的小短文数量的增多，他竟也渐渐地积攒了一些名气。而跟他一起生活久了，Frodo也开始喜欢没事就抱着本书看。Bilbo当然乐见其成，书房里的书都由着他自己去翻。

“Frodo？”沉浸在自己的故事中的Bilbo被一阵剧烈的饥饿感拉回了现实，一抬头发现天都要黑了。侄子今天竟然没有来催他吃饭，真是一件难得的事。

“Frodo？”叫了一声没有回应，他从椅子上站起身，伸了个懒腰去找侄子，“Frodo！你饿不饿？这么晚了我们出去吃吧？你上次不是说想吃那家的寿司……Frodo？”

侄子一个人缩在床上，抱着一本红色皮面的笔记本。一看到那个本子，Bilbo就愣住了。

那是他最喜欢的本子，即使是现在也没有哪个本子能得到他更多的喜爱。他曾将它放在书柜顶层，一直舍不得拿下用，直到有一天碰上一个人，一个第一眼就让他陷进去的人。但那个人消失后，这个本子又回到了书柜顶层。

“Frodo。”他有些勉强地笑了笑，“你怎么把这个找出来了。”说着，他伸手就要拿回自己的笔记本，却被突然抬起头的侄子吓了一跳。黑发男孩的脸上满是泪水，一双深蓝色的眼睛哭得通红。

“你……你怎么了？”Bilbo一下子慌了，他在Frodo床边坐下，用衣袖去擦他脸上的泪水，“告诉叔叔，你怎么了？”

“爸爸妈妈……”Frodo哭得上气不接下气，“他们……大火……还有指环……”

Bilbo记得，指环是Frodo养过的一条狗。在堂兄和堂嫂去世的那个夜晚，那条狗也伏在地上一动不动了。一个念头突然在他脑海闪过，他猛地看向笔记本，摊开的那一页正写着Thorin是消防员的那一天。

“Frodo……你想起来了？”

孩子抽噎着点了点头：“叔叔……你写的这个人……他是真的，对吗？”

Bilbo叹了口气，将Frodo搂进了怀里。

原来能让人记得一切的，是相信。

“Baggins先生，首先恭喜您的第一部长篇小说出版！听说您的这部传记形式的小说是有人物原型的，而且还是让您从一个银行职员转为一个全职作家的关键人物。在此我想代表所有的读者朋友问问您，这样一个……传奇的人，真的存在吗？”

主持人拿着一本《Mortal Eternity》，在摄像头前询问着Bilbo，虽然是语气诚恳的问句，Bilbo还是能看到她眼中明显的不相信。他微微笑了起来，举起了话筒。

“世界这么奇妙，谁又能说得清呢？有时候我也会觉得，对我而言，这一切不过是一场梦而已。中国有个故事说，有个人做梦梦见自己变成了蝴蝶，但醒过来时不知道自己是作为人做梦变成了蝴蝶，还是作为蝴蝶做梦变成了人。其实我们不也是这样吗？”

主持人的笑容有些尴尬：“呃……您是说……”

“我是说，把它当故事看的人自然觉得这只是虚构的故事，但是对于相信它的人……”Bilbo眨了眨眼，“说不定在另一个地方真的有这样的事情发生呢。”

愈发觉得接不下话的主持人打算转移话题：“那么，我听说这本书的封面也是您亲自设计的，是一朵盛开的勿忘我。呃……一朵由橡子发芽而成的勿忘我？请问它有什么寓意吗？”

“这是故人的一个祝福，也是我的承诺。虽然这可能只是单方面的。”Bilbo看着摄像头微笑着说道，“我希望如果那个人看到的话，他会有兴趣翻翻内页。”

“所以说扉页上的这句话的确是对人物原型说的？生活中唯一不变的……”

“生活中唯一不变的便是终将到来的死亡，所以那该是我们最不害怕的事情。”


	13. Epilogue

虽然有个有名的叔叔，但Frodo的生活跟其他的孩子比起来也没有太大的区别。除了老师对他的关注会稍微多一点以外，他的朋友们可不会因为他有个著名的作家叔叔就对他更客气一点。——得了吧，这些家伙连托尔金的作品都不怎么能说全，别指望他们能对文学有什么更深刻的理解了。

不过Frodo对他们的要求也没那么高。他只是个十三岁的小男孩，除了像叔叔一样跟书交朋友外，他总需要一些能陪他掏鸟窝抓蛐蛐的同龄朋友。

“Frodo，等下它们换班的时候，我们就可以……”Sam凑近Frodo的耳边，用气声说道。而 Frodo紧张地点了点头，一双眼紧紧盯着前面的那个鸟窝。

“它们”是说这片芦苇丛中两只凶猛的野鸭。Frodo他们总想看看野鸭蛋是什么样子，但每次他们想悄悄偷一个野鸭蛋出来，都会被那两只野鸭发现，然后被追得满芦苇丛跑。

但今天似乎很顺利，那只母野鸭一直也没发现他们，天上那只公野鸭飞回来了，母野鸭已经在拍翅膀了，只要……

“孩子们，请问——”一个低沉的男声在他们身后响起，把Frodo和Sam吓了一大跳不说，那只母野鸭凶狠地转过身，“嘎嘎”叫着就扑了过来。Frodo和Sam大叫一声，转过身刚要跑，就被人拎着衣领提起来，一边腋下夹一个，快跑几步，没一会儿就甩开了那两只疯了一般的野鸭，到了安全的平地上。

“原来是在等着掏鸟蛋啊。”陌生人笑了起来，而Frodo狠狠拨了一把刚刚逃跑时被吹乱的头发，没好气的说：“本来我们都快得手了！要不是你……”

“就你们那样守一天也没用。”男人摊开手掌，掌心是两枚圆润的鸟蛋，“回答我一个问题，我就把这野鸭蛋给你们，怎么样？”

“你得先说是什么问题。”Sam说道。

男人有趣地看着这两个有意思的男孩：“我听说Bilbo Baggins搬到了这附近，但是我迷路了，你们知道他住哪里吗？”

Sam马上看向了Frodo，但同伴给了他一个噤声的眼神。

“你找他做什么？”Frodo警惕地问道，一边上下打量着这个陌生的男人。来人穿着很普通的T恤长裤，肩上挂着一个旅行者常喜欢背的背包，留着深棕色的短发，蓄着短短的胡须。他的鼻梁很高，粗黑的眉毛下是一双蓝色的眼睛。Frodo皱起了眉。

“我是他的一个旧友。想来拜访他的。”

Frodo突然知道这个男人是谁了。他惊愕地后退了一步，Sam见到他的样子，以为他不想说，于是开口说道：“他搬走了，你去别的地方找吧。”

“不，Sam！”Frodo朝同伴摆了摆手，看向挑高了眉的男人，“你跟我来吧，叔叔现在正在家里。”

“你知道我是谁。”在跟着Frodo往家走的路上，男人肯定地说。

Frodo点了点头，低下头踢着脚边的石子：“你…你救过我。从火灾里。”

男人有些惊讶地挑起了眉，然后他点了点头，没有说话，Frodo飞快地偷瞄了他一眼，也没有说话，看上去像在纠结着什么，而Sam——他一直都是一副搞不清楚状况的样子。

三个人很快就走到了巴金斯家门前。

这是这附近最显眼的建筑物了。一座精致的复式木屋安静地伫立在小丘上，门被漆成了青草一般的绿色。门前围着一个小花园，花坛里几盆蓝色的勿忘我开得正艳，屋后还有一棵年轻的橡树，看上去才种下没几年。

Frodo示意男人自己去敲门。当他走到门前时，男孩开口了：“我看得出来，这些年叔叔一直都很想念您，他老是抱着他的笔记本一发呆就是一整天。拜托您……不要再让他难过了。”

“还有，谢谢您。”男孩飞快地说完，有些脸红地拉过同伴就跑。跑了几步路后，他悄悄回头，看见男人安静地等在门前。过了一会儿，门开了，一脸惊喜的叔叔将男人拉进了屋。木门在他们身后关上了。

“那是谁啊Frodo？”Sam好奇地问道。

“叔叔的朋友。”他简单地说了一句，然后忍不住惆怅地叹了口气。

以后叔叔是不是就不只是他一个人的了。他该怎么办呢。

且不管这边Frodo如何操心从此以后他跟叔叔相依为命的生活即将被打破，那边Bilbo看到Thorin，惊喜得好半天说不出话来，最后他心急地把人拉进门，端茶倒水忙活了半晌，终于能坐下来看着那双久违的眼睛时，他憋了半天，磕磕巴巴地说了一句：“你……你饿不饿？”

Thorin终于忍不住笑出了声，而Bilbo也一下子红了脸。

“你除了这个，就没什么别的想问的？”

“……你怎么会来？”

“我走了很多地方，也回了一次Dale。走在路上的时候，有人突然叫住我，说他记得我，说我曾经在塌方时救过他。按照他的指点，我在书店里找到了这个。”Thorin从包里拿出一本书，随意地翻了翻，“我没想到你真的会将它出版出来，在我们……”他做了个手势，没有说下去。

Bilbo飞快地看了一眼那本书，然后移开目光看着盘子里的司康饼：“原本我是打算将它封存在书柜里的。但是我没想到会被Frodo翻到，而他是你从那场火灾中救出来的人之一。”

Thorin点了点头：“我刚刚见到他了，是他带我来的。那是你的……侄子？”

Bilbo点点头，捧起茶杯看着杯子里的红茶：“Frodo的父母去世后我收养了他，也是那时跟你断了联系。他看过那个笔记本后，竟然回忆起了那场火灾，我猜测是因为孩子会更容易相信书中的故事是真的，而这是能恢复消除记忆的关键……我想让更多人记起你，也希望能让你看到你的生活并不是毫无意义的，我……”

我想再见到你。

Bilbo喝了一口茶，顺便把这句话也咽了回去。

“我知道，所以我来找你了。”男人慢慢地说道。他的微笑里有些惆怅，Bilbo不想细想。

“那么……你过的怎么样？”Bilbo挑起了另一个话题。

“我？还不都是这样。只不过少了一个每天都要听我讲故事的人，变得更寂寞了。”

“我……”Bilbo深吸了一口气，站起身，“留下来吃个晚饭吧？Frodo应该快回来了，你喜欢吃什么？我这就去……”

“Bilbo。”男人打断了他的话，拉住他的手将他慢慢拉到了面前，“Bilbo，我回来了。我不走了。”

“就算有一天我会给你带来厄运，在这之前，我也不再离开你了。”

Bilbo的眼圈一下子就红了。

那晚Frodo没有在家里吃晚饭，他说着要去Sam家孵鸟蛋，眼神却悄悄地在Bilbo和Thorin之间来回打着转，看得Bilbo直要往那不知道在想什么的小脑瓜上抽一巴掌。有时候孩子太早熟着实有点讨厌。

不过两人安静地吃完晚餐，走到橡树下慢慢地喝着酒，听Thorin讲起这些年的经历的时候，他又觉得孩子早熟点也没什么坏处了。

“所以你后来就辞职在家专门写作了？我记得你说担心那样会不太稳定。”

Bilbo笑了笑：“是啊。但是跟着你一起经历了那么多，还怕什么稳定不稳定呢？”

Thorin愣了愣，低下头也笑了起来：“我本来没想给你的生活造成那么大的变化。”

“我倒还挺喜欢的。”Bilbo耸了耸肩，与Thorin碰了一下杯，“大概是我母亲那边的血统，总是对些奇妙有趣的事情感兴趣。至于辞职倒是我自己的原因。生活嘛，还是要自己开心最重要。”

“其实你的传记还有最后一个部分没有完成。”Bilbo突然说道。

Thorin叼着酒杯眨了眨眼。

“如果可以选择的话……你最想变成什么？”

Thorin没有说话，他看起来陷入了沉思。而Bilbo安静地等待了一会儿，继续说了下去。

“你离开了之后，我时常会梦到你。”他的脸上带着微醺的晕红，双眼放空，好像陷入了以往的回忆，“我梦见了很多样子的你，有时是个骄傲的王子，有时是个沉默的摄影师，有时候疯狂得让我害怕，有时候又奇奇怪怪的，仿佛是来自另一个星球的人。有一天我梦见你在念魔咒，我正要冲过去，质问你之前为什么骗我说你不是魔法师，结果还没碰到你，我就醒了。”Bilbo晃了晃脑袋，又喝了一口酒，转头看着安静听他说话的人：“我开始写小说，写变为各个角色的你，每个我都很喜欢，可是我还是想知道，你最想要成为怎样的人。”

“Bilbo……”

Bilbo的眼睛亮亮的。

“我……”Thorin像在看着Bilbo，又像在透过他看着他身后的橡树，“小的时候我有很多理想，我曾希望我能成为世界上最伟大的国王，或是最厉害的铁匠，又或是特工间谍什么的……后来我觉得，大概还是当一个普通人比较幸福吧，做一份简单的工作，有一个稳定的家庭，不管你走到哪里你都知道有人在想着你……”

“不过说这些也没什么用。”他突然自嘲地摇摇头，垂下头看着地面，放在膝盖上的右手攥了攥，慢慢地移向了裤子口袋。

“事实上，Bilbo，我更想问你一个问题。你是否还像当年一样，无论我变成什么样子都愿意陪在我身边……在这么多年过去了之后？”

他从口袋里拿出一个小盒子。

“请原谅我。”

Bilbo愣住了。他仿佛酒醒了，又好像更晕了，他似乎一下子失去了对身体的控制权，只能呆愣着看着Thorin拿出那枚戒指，朝他伸出手，他一动也不敢动。直到——

那阵刺目的白光突然从Thorin身上迸发出来，Bilbo一下子睁不开眼了，他眯着眼睛惊慌地去摸Thorin的手，这下酒真的吓醒了。

“Thorin！Thorin！”

一只大手握住了他的手，令人心安的声音也传了过来。

“没事了，Bilbo。你……你可以睁开眼睛了。”Thorin的声音里有些疑惑，“我也不知道刚刚是怎么了。”

Bilbo睁开了眼睛，但他惊讶地看着Thorin的脸，好像吓得话都说不出来。

“我的脸怎么了吗？”Thorin伸手摸了摸。

“没有……”Bilbo缓慢地摇了摇头，“我只是第一次看见你发生变化。”

“我不是每天都……”Thorin也愣住了，他突然意识到了Bilbo在说什么。

“可惜这是最后一次咯！”另一个声音插了进来。

两个人同时惊诧地回头，看到一个穿着灰色长袍戴着一顶尖帽的老头，正拄着一根木杖看着他们。

“是你？”Thorin皱了皱眉，握紧了Bilbo的手，“你来这里干什么？不，你怎么会在这里？”

“即使是老年人，晚上也得出来活动活动不是吗？更何况刚刚这里还发生了这么大的事情。”Gandalf笑眯眯地看向Bilbo，“Bilbo！你都长这么大啦！上次我见到你的时候，你才只有这么高呢！”

“你知道我是谁？”Bilbo疑惑地问道，而Thorin恼火地喷了一口气。

“当然啦，我跟你母亲可是好朋友。”说着，他在Thorin的头上敲了一下，“小子，给你的建议你都不放在心上，还好我早知道Bilbo总能帮到你。”

扔下一句没头没脑的话，他转头就走，Thorin表情阴沉，但是还是追着问道：“那之后我都是这个样子了？”

“你还想是什么样子？这不是你刚刚自己选的吗？”Gandalf呵呵笑了笑，哼着小曲继续往前走。

“可是……这到底是怎么回事？”Bilbo问道。

Gandalf转过头来，用他的拐杖——也许对于一个看似巫师的人来说那叫法杖——朝着天上指了指，冲着两人眨了眨眼：“世界上奇妙的事这么多，谁知道呢？”然后，他又走了几步，他的身影突然就消失在了夜幕里。

“所以……现在该怎么办？”Bilbo问道。

“也许……先回答我刚刚的问题？”Thorin摩娑着Bilbo的无名指，“既然我不会再发生变化了……你还愿意在我身边吗？”

“嗯哼。如果你会就刚刚那个奇怪的老人跟我讨论一番的话。还有这些年你的变化我都要听，或许我们还得去给你整理个客房？噢天呐我要怎么跟Frodo解释……”

最后的话消失在了两人的唇齿之间。

噢亲爱的Bilbo，他总是有这么多问题要问。但是我们的时间还多着呢。

-END-


End file.
